


A Kind Demon And A Scary Angel

by vrepit_nah



Series: KlanceTropeMonth (2020) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel Keith (Voltron), Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demon Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), KlanceTropeMonth, M/M, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Sweet Lance (Voltron), Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrepit_nah/pseuds/vrepit_nah
Summary: Day 18 - Forbidden LoveShiro breaks his head trying to appease the angel and demon on his shoulders and stop them to killing the other.He soon finds out that he didn't need to after all.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: KlanceTropeMonth (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762543
Comments: 9
Kudos: 301





	A Kind Demon And A Scary Angel

“Paint is useless.”

Shiro sighs for the hundredth time that day. He pinches his brows as the two beings argue about using a fucking _Paint_ document.

The one on his left shoulder, the little demon dressed in a black suit that surprisingly accommodates the dark, pointed tail, jabs its tip into Shiro’s neck harmlessly as he scowls. “What the _fuck_ do you mean Paint is useless?” His name is Lance and he’s a screechy screamer.

The one on the right goes by Keith. Keith is an angel, tiny and angry all the time. Keith crosses his arms, sitting down on Shiro’s shoulder. He wears a short white skirt—sorry, angelic _robe_ that Lance likes to make fun of. “It’s obvious Paint 3D is better. Have you seen its features?”

Lance lets out a sound of frustration, peeking around Shiro. “Have you even used Paint?”

“’Course I have. That’s how I know it’s dumb.”

Shiro rubs his forehead, trying to concentrate on his thesis. “Guys, please, just one day—”

“You don’t even do anything constructive on Paint! It’s for kids!” Keith stomps up, the feathers of his wings ruffling. He grabs his halo and flings it at Lance, and it bonks the devil off Shiro’s shoulder. Lance manages to get his wings under him and flap back up. The halo circles back to Keith and he catches it, fixing it on his head.

Lance snarls, grabbing Shiro's ear to vault himself up onto his head. Shiro brushes him back to his shoulder with a resigned sigh. “It’s the most entertaining thing since Animal Crossing, Cupid.”

“I’m a fucking angel, bitch.”

Even Shiro is surprised at Keith. The little angel has a bit of a mouth on him. Still, Lance continues while Keith gets angrier by the second. “Haven’t you like, filled the entire screen black and used different colors to spray on it like it’s glitter in a night sky?”

Keith stares at him for a moment. “That’s fun? That— _spraying colors_ —is fun? Do you do anything with that?”

“Nah, you delete it after you’re done.”

“Shiro, back me up here,” Keith groans, ruffling his dark hair.

Shiro has the decency to look sheepish. “I mean, I kinda do that. It’s therapeutic.”

Lance whoops, grinning so broadly that his sharp canines flash. Strangely, Shiro finds Keith flushing red. “Listen, guys, I’m begging you,” Shiro pleads, staring at the screen of his laptop in desperation. “You’re not even doing your jobs, just please leave me alone.”

Lance snorts, running a hand through his slicked back brown hair. “Shiro, honey, I’ve been doing my job quite well. You haven’t written a word for an hour now.”

And that’s… _true_. Lance is the devil on his shoulder. That means Keith is failing at encouraging Shiro.

Keith lets out an enraged squawk and he leaps to Shiro’s left shoulder. “You little shit!” he roars and tackles Lance. The two opposing beings tumble off Shiro’s shoulder with grunts and Shiro lets them fight.

God, why did he get stuck with the most chaotic duo?

When you think about it, Lance and Keith would make great friends. They were both pretty good at fighting over Shiro’s actions, and when things were less—

Keith lands a punch that makes Lance shriek. His tail wraps around Keith’s bare leg and tosses him off. The angel smacks the desk but instantly rears up and lunges.

—less violent, the pair were fun and playful. And of course, it’s against company policy for angel and demon to be friends. Any human with defective entities has the choice to either send them back to reprogramming (Lance shuddered when he explained it), or the human keeps them forever without reporting them, and Shiro wonders which option is worse.

Technically, both Keith and Lance are…deviants. There have been moments when Keith says something dark and ominous, like “those eyes would look good bottled on my shelf.” It both terrified and impressed Lance. And there have also been times Lance comments something sweet offhandedly, such as, “Adam might like those flowers.”

When Shiro bought the flowers, Adam did love it very much.

So, yeah, those are a few things but nothing worth fretting over.

Until the next morning.

Shiro has a fixed schedule. It’s very routine and he doesn’t like to do anything otherwise. He has a set time to wake up, duration to eat breakfast, everything, Shiro plans for it. Except this morning, when he wakes up twenty minutes earlier. Shiro realizes as he gets out of bed, hell, it isn’t too bad to be early for once. He stops at the bathroom before going to the living room.

And then he hears… _sounds_.

He pauses in his steps. The sounds are coming from the sofa nearby. They’re super soft and it’s only because it’s extra quiet this morning that he catches it. There is a groan and Shiro’s blood runs cold.

He peeks over the couch and _holy mother of_ —

Lance is holding Keith up by his thighs and Keith’s legs are wrapped around his waist as they kiss deeply, _ferociously_ , given how much hair-tugging and groaning they’re doing. Their wings are puffed up and brushing each other delicately. Lance’s dark tail is tightly coiled around Keith’s bare thigh and inching up his robe. “Keith,” Lance breathes, pulling apart for half a second to stare at the indigo-eyed angel before connecting their lips again.

Right, Shiro has had enough.

He clears his throat and the two beings split apart with yelps, frazzled and blushing as they look up at Shiro.

“Shiro!” Lance stammers, smiling nervously. “Uh, just how much did you se—”

“Enough,” Shiro says.

Keith is groaning into his hands. Lance is quick to kneel by the upset angel, and as a worried look takes over the demon’s face, Shiro understands something. They genuinely care about each other. If it is a one-time thing, Lance wouldn’t look this concerned over Keith. He laughs in the face of danger but all he’s doing now is rubbing Keith’s back and trying to comfort him.

Shiro pauses. He was about to scold them but now… “How long has this been going on?” he asks.

Keith’s head lifts, but he is looking at Lance only. “Months,” he admits. Their hands are joined.

“So, all this time you’ve been fighting, was any of it real?”

Lance scoffs, sitting down next to Keith. “Of course, it was. But it was play-fighting, we were never actually angry at each other.”

This is interesting.

He runs a hand through his short hair. “Is it serious?”

“Yes,” Keith replies instantly. Lance nods as well. Both of them look scared. Shiro understands why. They are true defectives. More than friends, the two are lovers who have known each other for Shiro’s whole life.

Lance stands up but he is still close to Keith, and his spiky, bat-like wings spread, fists clenching. “Listen, Shiro, I know you’ll report us, but just… just give us a day.”

Shiro sighs. “I’m not gonna do that.”

Keith shoots up desperately. His fluffy angel wings are ruffled, and they look like they are defending Lance. He is grabbing onto Lance and he’s shaking. “Then…then we’ll _leave_.” He turns to Lance, looking up at the brown-skinned demon, heartbroken. “We’ll run away before they get us, Lance. I—I don’t want us to be separated.”

Lance is pulling his angel into a tight hug, wings enveloping him securely. “I know, Cupid,” he murmurs into his hair. Lance’s eyes are fixed on Shiro, pleading. “I love you.”

Shiro’s lips quirk up. “You misunderstood me, guys.”

Both Keith and Lance snap to him rapidly.

“When I said I wasn’t gonna do that, I meant I’m not going to report you. I’ve been dreaming of the day you idiots get along.”

Shiro has never seen them light up so brilliantly. Keith’s halo is actually glowing bright and Lance’s tail is thumping like a happy pup’s. “You mean it?” Lance asks, disbelievingly.

Shiro nods. “Ground rules. Keep the private things… _private_. Anywhere except in the same room as me, please, I really don’t want to see you both—” he shudders.

“Can do!” Keith agrees happily. “Thanks, Shiro! We won’t disturb you for days!”

That _is_ a good deal.

Lance frowns. “How am I supposed to tempt him, then?”

Keith raises a brow. “You’ll be busy.”

“With what?”

Keith’s shoulders slump. “For a demon, you’ll really dull.” He points to himself. “With me, you’ll be busy with _me_.”

Lance grins deviously, quickly grabbing Keith’s halo and leaping into flight. “Make it weeks.”

They fly off into the other room, laughing and bumping into each other and leaving an elated Shiro behind.

If Keith and Lance are together, they’d spend more time alone with each other and hopefully allow Shiro to complete his thesis on time.


End file.
